


The Sound and the Funny

by Rhyolight



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Chistmas crackers, Christmas Dinner, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was 'memory from childhood'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound and the Funny

“No, Christmas crackers are quite an old custom,” Nightingale said to my mother. 

“Older than I am, sweetheart,” said my father. “_My_ father remembered them from when he was not as tall as the tea-table.”

My grandfather had been 40 years old when my father was born. He and Nightingale would've been much of an age. 

“I remember...hearing," Nightingale hedged, "that they didn’t use to be just for Christmas. Any public occasion. Splendid ones for the coronations, King Tut’s tomb--jazz even!”

“I wonder if the jokes were any better then,” I said. 

“Slightly. And the bang was louder.”


End file.
